Daddy's Little Girl
by Sweetnlilly
Summary: Angelica Finn, daughter of Buffy Summers and Riley Finn, goes to her mother's hometown to find out about her mother's past. What she uncovers is the world's greatest love story. The story of her mother and her father, her real father.
1. Default Chapter

Daddy's Little Girl

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The story is based on a story from the movie 'My Girl 2'. The movie isn't romantic, but in my world everything is Buffy and Angel.

A/N: I know I should be working on Enough, but I couldn't help it. I even have an ending for this story, the only reason I stopped writing is because I have to go to sleep =)

"Dad!" Angelica Finn ran through the door into her house. She was waving papers around, her auburn hair flying behind her. 

"What is it honey?" Riley Finn yelled, from the other room. Angelica ran into the living room and hugged him, "I love you Daddy" Riley sighed exasperatedly, before looking down at his daughter.

"What do you want Angelica?"  
"Who says I want anything?" Angelica answered back. Riley lifted one eyebrow, looking down at her.

"Okay...I do want something. Can I go to Sunnydale?"

"What?!?!?!" Riley let go of Angelica and stepped back...bewildered.

"I asked if I could-"

"I heard you...I just don't know why you want to go," Riley paused, "Why _DO _you want to go?"

"Well...see, we had this assignment where we had to write about a person that we don't know anything about. I wanted to write about Mom, and you once told me that Mom was from Sunnydale. I have everything planned out...we have winter vacate for two weeks, so I could go to Sunnydale during this time, and I could stay with Uncle Forrest and Aunt Giavonni. Please, please, please!" Angelica plopped down onto the couch and looked up at her Dad with her big hazel eyes.

"Why Sunnydale? You can ask me anything"

"But Dad...Mom grew up in Sunnydale...there would be much more history if I went to her hometown" Riley looked down at his beautiful girl, currently doing the puppy dog pout.

"Angelica..."

"I even have enough money for the plane ticket"

"Well..."

"Please Daddy"

"Well...if Uncle Forrest and Aunt Giovanni agree...then I don't see any harm into you going"

"Thank you Daddy" Angelica jumped up from her position on the couch and gave her dad a bone-crushing bear hug, "I love you Daddy"

"Okay...so you have everything right?"

"Yes Daddy" Angelica and Riley were walking towards the gate in the airport.

"Don't you talk to anyone on the airplane, even if you're sitting next to a nun. Don't go anywhere with anyone who isn't Forrest or Giovanni. Don't even think about disobeying there rules. Okay honey?"  
"Yes Dad" Angelica walked in front of the gate, "Well I guess I'm off now."

"Yeah you are...my little girl is going away." He hugged her tightly.

"Bye Dad...Love ya"

"Love you too." Angelica waved before turning around and walking away. Riley stayed behind watching her for a moment before turning around and walking away.

Angelica walked to the luggage convey belt. Spotting her luggage, she lifted it off the belt before walking away. Angelica looked around for her Uncle Forrest, when she didn't spot him, she began to fret. She spied a blonde boy walking up to her.   
"Hey...you Angelica?"  
"How do you know my name?" Angelica asked, unconsciously hugging her purse closer to her.

"Your Uncle Forrest asked me to pick you up"

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, even nuns. I'm also not allowed to go anywhere with strangers...namely you"

"Hey...your uncle paid me ten bucks to come pick you up. The least you can do is be polite"

"Whatever...I bet you kidnapped him"

"Do I look like I could even kidnap him?" The boy gestured at himself. He was tall, skinny, and yet bony. "Besides if I did kidnap him, why would I go to you to get a ransom"

"This is Sunnydale, anything can happen here." The boy sighed before picking up Angelica's bag.

"Hey! Where are you going with my stuff?!?"

"To your uncle's...where else?" Angelica's eyes narrowed before she huffed indignantly, and followed his trail.

Angelica stepped out of the cab her eyes wide at the mansion towering in front of her. "Wow!" The boy looked at her weirdly before shaking his head and walking into the mansion. Angelica could only follow dumbly. The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful. There was marble everywhere and portraits of beautiful people. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with a bright light. "Wow" Angelica said again. The boy turned around and scoffed. 

"You can't tell me that your mansion isn't better...I mean isn't your dad like super rich?"

"He is?" Angelica asked, interested. The boy opened his mouth to answer, but instead of his voice, it was the voice of the one and only Uncle Forrest, "Angelica's dad is saving his money for her future" 

Angelica lifted her head, and saw her uncle walking down the marble stairs, with his wife, Giovanni by his side. "How are you Angelica? Was your trip enjoyable?"

"Yes sir. The tip was very enjoyable"

"Good to hear. Now, why don't you come with us, we'll show you your room."

"Yes sir." Angelica glared at the boy who was laughing his head off at her show of respect, and walked over to him. She grabbed her bag out of his hands and huffed up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelica ran her finger across the guest bed. It was beautiful, the covers were pink satin and the pillowcases were silk. Angelica stuck her head outside of her door and looked up and down the hallway. Seeing no one, she closed the door with a giddy smile. Angelica gazed at the bed briefly before taking a leaping jump and landing on the bed with a big thunk. Laughter escaped her mouth, and soon the whole room filled up with bubbling laughter. She was laughing so hard that she nearly missed the knock on the door. Angelica slid off the bed and adjusted her clothes before answering the door. The maid stood outside, "Angelica Master Gunn (*snort*) wants me to inform you that dinner will be served in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Angelica smiled before closing the door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes, sighing. She couldn't believe she really was here, right where her mother grew up, a few seconds away from her mother's past. Just the thought of finding out about the mysterious Buffy Summers sent shivers down her spine.

"Angelica, what are your plans?" Angelica looked up from her dish at her uncle's voice. "Huh? Excuse me...plans?" She asked, setting down her fork and dabbing her mouth with her napkin *manners*

"Your plans for finding out about your mother."

"Oh. Well, my mother went to High School here, so I thought I would check that out, and look at the yearbook and see what clubs she was in, and then I would talk to the people who were in the same clubs with her."

"It looks like you've planned this well."

"Well, I'm only here for two weeks so I have to have a full-proof plan."

"Well, I don't think anything can go wrong. The plan's great."

"I can't believe it!!! My plan's gone to waste!!!" Angelica exclaimed upon reading the plaque that stood in place of the old Sunnydale High School's library. It read: In honor of Sunnydale High School; Burned down during the graduation of the Class of '99; Albert Snyder (Principal); Christina Nastor (Vice President); (List of students) Faith Abrams,----- Cordelia Chase, ---------------------Allan Francis Doyle,------------- Anya Emerson---------- Alexander Lavelle Harris,----------Larry James-------Perry Long-------------------Elizabeth McKenzie------------ Liam Angelus O'Connor, ------------------------Daniel Oz Osborne,--------------- Willow Rosenberg, ---------------------------Buffy Anne Summers, ---------------------------William Tyler, Zachary Vetter; In God we Trust

Angelica read the plaque again...catching her mother's name, Buffy Anne Summers. James, the boy who picked her up at the airport and who was accompanying her own her journey stood behind her.

"That her?" He asked, motioning to the name her finger was pointing at.

"Yes...Buffy Anne Summers...Buffy Anne Summers" Angelica turned away, not wanting James to see the tears in her eyes. Buffy Anne Summers, that was going to be the only thing she will ever know about her mother, just her name. 


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica walk quickly down the street, angrily wiping her tears. 

"Angelica!!!" She turned around sharply to see James running down the street, trying to catch up to her. "Angelica...you can't just give up"

"Why not?!? The High School is burned down which means the library is gone which means no yearbooks...get my train of thought...NO YEARBOOKS, NO NAMES, NO CLUES, NO PAST I CAN UNCOVER!!!!!!!!"

"Quiet down" James murmured embarrassedly when the onlookers started staring. When Angelica just glared at him James sighed. "Look, I have an idea, you just have to go along with this...okay?" He didn't give time for her to answer, just pulled her hand and dragged her down the streets, towards the public library.

"What are we doing here?" Angelica whispered indignantly to James.

"The library might have some old Sunnydale yearbooks" He pulled Angelica's hand again and she followed him, reluctantly. She crossed her arms while James talked to the librarian.

"The yearbooks should be around here, feel free to look at whatever you want." The elderly librarian smiled and walked away. Angelica and James eyed the huge bookcase warily.

"Well, better get started." James said, pulling out a random yearbook. Angelica stared at him for a second, before putting her hand on his arm. "My mother graduated in 1999" He smiled and pulled out the 1999 yearbook.

The colors of the book were maroon and yellow, and the title said: "Class of '99, the future" Angelica eagerly flipped the book open going immediately to the 'S' section. There it was...Buffy Anne Summers; Self-Defense Club; What do I like about High School? "Well, not the food [giggle] I liked the fact that I had great friends, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase, Oz Osborne, Faith Abrams, Spike Tyler, and most of all Angel O'Connor; Ambition: To witness a miracle. 

Angelica looked up at James, "Wow! Well, we better take note of these names. We can check on them later"

"After lunch?" Angelica laughed, "After lunch"

A/N: Sorry this chapter is awfully short. And for those who have asked, this story is strictly B/A, but you guys have to be patient.

A/N 2: Please...if this story sucks, please tell me...I don't want to write a story that no one wants to read. =)


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay...the first name is Faith Abrams" Angelica exclaimed as she and James walked down Rose Blvd, "Her address is 7603 Rose Blvd. Apt #3. Which is...right here!" They stood in front of a beautifully built apartment building. Angelica hesitated before walking up to the telephone in the front of the door and dialed '03'.

*Ring, ring!* "Hello?" Angelica stared at James when a masculine voice was heard over the phone.

"Um...um. I'm looking for a Faith Abrams" Angelica squeaked over the phone.

"One sec" She noticed the man had a slight English accent.

"Hello?"

"Um...is this Faith Abrams?"  
"Yes...what do you want?" Angelica looked surprised at the woman's rudeness, while silently thinking to herself if her mother was also rude. "I'm Buffy Summer's daughter."

"Oh my God. Shit, please come in" Angelica heard the door buzz open. She looked over at James, uncertain as to if she should walk in. James took her hand and led her in.

A/N: I forgot to list Doyle and Anya on Buffy's list of friends. Sry

*Knock, knock* Angelica knocked timidly, suddenly becoming extremely nervous. The wooden oak door swung open to reveal a beautiful raven haired woman. She had thick auburn hair that was cut shoulder length, and layered. She was wearing a white tank top and black baggy pants. The brunette stared at her for a moment before opening the door and inviting her and James in.

Inside, Angelica spotted a bleach blonde man. He was quite handsome with finely shaped cheekbones. He was wearing a white wife beater, and camouflage pants. Angelica turned around and faced Faith.

"How did you find me?" was the first question out of Faith's mouth

"I read my mother's yearbook, and she listed her friends. Your last name came first in the group" Angelica answered, nervously.

"Oh..."

"My name's William, otherwise known as Spike. I'm sure Blondie listed me as her friends" Angelica turned around, and faced the English blonde when he spoke. She fumbled through her pockets, searching for the list. It read: Faith Abrams 7603 Rose Blvd. Apt #3, Cordelia Chase (not found listed under Cordelia Doyle) 1750 Deerwood Dr., Doyle (not listed), Anya Emerson (not found listed under Anya Harris) 1635 Saticoy St., Xander Harris (not found...found Alexander Harris) 1635 Saticoy St., Angel O'Connor (not listed), Oz Osborne (not listed found Daniel Osborne) 1790 Toppa Dr., Willow Rosenberg (not listed found Willow Osborne) 1790 Toppa Dr., and Spike Tyler (not found).

Angelica looked up at Spike, "I looked for you in the phone book, and I didn't find you."

"That's because my real name is William and I'm not listed." 

"So...why are you here?" This question came from Faith. Angelica turned around and looked at Faith before answering, "I'm doing a report in class about someone who we admire, yet don't know a lot about. I decided to write it on my mother."

"Oh...so what do you want to know?" Faith asked sitting down on her couch and settling under Spike's arm.

"I want to know...what was the most interesting my mother did?" Angelica asked uncomfortably. She became even more uncomfortable when Faith and Spike burst out laughing. When they calmed down, Angelica was ready to leave, however Faith motioned for her and James to sit down.

"Your mother was quite interesting..." Faith started.  
"But the most interesting thing she did was when she burned down the High School" Spike finished. 

Angelica's eyes got three times wider, and her mouth dropped open several times. She tried speaking, but her vocal wasn't working. It was James who came to her rescue, "Excuse me...Ms. Summers burned down the High School?"

"Yes...I still remember it, just as if it was yesterday. You see, your mother and our friends, and Spike and me wanted to perform the perfect senior prank..."

//Buffy and Angel walked down the school hallway, entering the lounge. They immediately spotted their friends. "Hey guys" Buffy exclaimed, walking up to the couch they were lounging in.

"Hey" Willow said back, cheerfully. Buffy and Angel plopped down on the empty couch space, while Buffy began pouting.

"What's wrong B?" Faith asked perched on top of her boyfriend, Spike's, lap.

"I wanted to perform the perfect senior prank. You know, something Snyder can remember us, the Scooby Gang, by, but, I cant think of anything even worth approaching"

"You still worrying over the prank luv?" Spike asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I've been worry girl for the whole day. Even ask Angel"

"Very worry girl" Angel agreed. Willow slid off Oz, her boyfriend's, lap and leaned forward to hug Buffy. "It's okay" the red-head said, "you'll think of something. We still have a whole day left before graduation." she encouraged.

"We only have a day left. Even if we do think up of something, there won't be enough time to get any supplies." All the while, Xander was quiet. Suddenly he spoke up, "Hey you guys...I think I'm having a thought...Yes...it is a thought. Hey guys! I just got the most wonderful prank"

"Ahhh...my boyfriend thought up a prank," Anya said, in a patronizing voice. Xander ignored her. Instead, he leaned forward and spoke in a soft voice, "Listen you guys..."

Angel and Buffy stood in the Gile's office. They were packing up supplies. Buffy accidentally brushed Angel's arm they looked up and blushed...before moving to continue packing up supplies. 

Outside the office, Cordelia and Xander were arguing, "I think this is the most crazy plan ever. Nothing can top it!"

Oz replied calmly, "We attack the speaker with humus." There was a pause before Cordelia spoke up again, "I stand corrected." At that moment Buffy and Angel entered, looking slightly flustered.

"So...you guys ready?" Buffy asked.

"Hell yea," the gang exclaimed. Buffy smirked, "Then lets do this thing."

The gang sat in their seats...separated, yet all thinking of the same thing...the prank. Buffy looked around...where was Willow? They had pulled some strings and got seats next to each other. Suddenly, the red-haired girl appeared. She took her seat quickly before looking at Buffy worriedly, "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"Nah...Snyder hasn't even taken the stand...Oh wait...there he goes." The students quieted down as the troll like principal took the stand. He cleared his throat and began his speech, "Congratulations to the class of 1999. You've all proved more or less adequate. This is a time for celebration, so sit still and be quiet. (to one student) Spit out that gum. (to the class). Please welcome our distinguished guest ..." Snyder was interrupted in the middle of his speech when popping noises was heard from behind him. He turned around, and gasped while the students minus the Scooby Gang gasped as well. In the skies, fireworks went off and spelled out the words... "Congrats Class of '99. We Have Survived The Hell of Snyder...And High School. Yours truly, S.G." After the kids got over the initial shock, they started laughing while Snyder started sputtering.

"Who did this...I demand you to speak up. This is outrageous. SPEAK UP!!!" In all the commotion, no one noticed the fireworks sparking the school. It wasn't until Larry noticed a small flame on the High School's roof that the students realized the school was...ON FIRE!!!!!!!\\

"I remember our expressions afterwards." Faith slightly paused before continuing, "We all felt guilty about what we did, especially Willow, but we didn't kill or hurt anyone, so we also felt glad and proud. I remember what Buffy told me afterwards...

// "That was the greatest thing ever Faith. Can you believe it? We burned down the high school, the hellhole. Too bad no one besides us will ever know."\\

Angelica and James stared at Spike and Faith incredulously when they finished the story. 

"I can't believe it...my mother committed arson and she was proud of it??!!"

"Yea...your mother was quite the bad girl herself." Faith chuckled.

"She was wild...and that was one of the reasons we loved her," Spike removed his feet from the coffee table and checked his watch. "I don't want to be rude, but Faith and I have to go. We have a date with work." Angelica and James got up awkwardly before thanking their guests and showing themselves out.

"So...Buffy's daughter. I gotta say she looks a lot like Buffy."

"You know who she also looks like?"  
"Who?" Faith asked, pulling on her shirt.

"Peaches...the resemblance is uncanny" Faith stared at Spike for a second while a thought formed in her head...no it couldn't be...could it?

A/N: Who is Angelica and James going to question next...and who is Peaches? Find out in the next chapter.  



	5. AN PLEASE READ THIS, DON'T GIVE UP ON M...

A/N: Can't update until after Jan. 20. I'm movin and my computers out of commission. Please don't give up on me, check up on my stories after Jan. 25, because I promise there will be an update on both stories by then.


	6. AN 2: IMPORTANT DEPENDS ON THE FUTURE OF...

A/N: HI!!!!! This is me saying that I need help. I have read over my story of Daddy's Little Girl, and I don't, it just doesn't strike me as a fantastic story. So.I'm wondering if you guys can tell me if you like it or not, and if you think I should continue it. Thnx =) 


End file.
